Designers of electronic circuits must incorporate into their designs methods to control heat generated by electronic components in the circuit. Unless controlled, the heat build-up will cause component and circuit failure. Temperature control, therefore, is vital to circuit reliability. The preferred method to controlling temperature is to dissipate the excess heat into the ambient air surrounding the electronic circuit before temperatures rise to a level where damage can occur.
The traditional method to contain temperature build-up is to associate heat generating components with heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks. The heat dissipation device absorbs heat from the component and provides for a more efficient transfer of excess heat into the surrounding ambient air. In most cases, the heat generating component will be mounted directly to the heat dissipation device to more efficiently remove the excess heat.
Although traditional heat sinking methods can be used successfully in most cases, the problems associated with temperature control have become more pronounced as electronic circuits have become more complex. Such circuit complexity often results in a circuit that requires a larger number of components, which frequently are more powerful and can generate even more heat. The problem is further complicated by the fact that lower profile and more compact electronic systems have become the preferred choice of customers. This means that space must be found in such low profile, compact systems for both the electronic components that make up the circuit as well as the heat dissipation devices that such components require in order to prevent heat related damage. In short, as the power density of circuits has increased, the use of classic finned heat sinks may no longer adequately address the corresponding heat dissipation requirements.
Some of the foregoing problems have been resolved by using active, rather than passive, systems to control temperature build up. For example, certain board mounted electronic components that generate large amounts of heat can have an active cooling device, such as a small fan, dedicated solely to the device. In those situations where a fan is used as the active device, the fan is mounted directly on the component and improves cooling by moving more ambient air over the component. Using a fan in this manner will provide more efficient cooling in less space than a classic finned heat sink.
Notwithstanding the benefits associated with using an active cooling device, such as a fan, with a heat generating electronic component, the increasing demands for more aggressive temperature control require new and improved heat control methods.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an active heat control device that can be used to efficiently control temperature build-up caused by heat generating electronic components in an electronic circuit.